Honest Game Trailers - Final Fantasy X
Final Fantasy X is the 126th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Andrew Bird, Max Song, Alex Hluch, Mari Takahashi, Spencer Gilbert & Josh Mattingly. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the role-playing video game Final Fantasy X. It was published on November 29, 2016. Final Fantasy X was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Final Fantasy X on YouTube "From the people who brought you almost all of the great RPGs of the Super Nintendo and Playstation era, comes another installment in the classic series." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Final Fantasy X Script From the people who brought you almost all of the great RPGs of the Super Nintendo and Playstation eras... and Mystic Quest, comes another installment in the classic series whose name gets more oxymoronic the longer it goes... Final Fantasy X Enter the mystical world of Spira, a post-apocalyptic planet where everyone's in the same weird cult where you'll take on a holy pilgrimage to bring down Catholic guilt Godzilla by collecting marbles, waiting for your turn and playing a whole bunch of fantasy waterpolo. Slide into the ridiculous asymmetrical zip off shorts of Tidus and physically impossible sports star and naive Gackt look-alike pulled from his native Fantasyland into the real fantasyland. Forced to deal with some serious daddy issues and some legendary voice acting. Then join up with Yuna, the perfect Japanese trifecta of little girl love interest, super-powerful magic user and human sacrifice. And her handful of guardians: a stoic sword fighter who's always faking a broken arm; a middle-eastern Donatella who's even more jail-baity than Yuna; a busty black mage with a dress made of belts that no one ever mentions; a racist dude bro voiced by Bender from Futurama; and the Cookie Monster. As you quest to collect all of Yuna's Pokemon and reach the end of your journey. Where you'll sacrifice your lives to take out a giant sea monster that's also your dad -- until it comes back to life in like three days anyway. In the most downer fantasy game since Requiem For A Dream RPG. Experience the pinnacle of turn-of-the-century graphical fidelity as Final Fantasy 10 brings you visuals that blew minds in 2001 then uses them to bring you the same "everybody stands in line and waits their turn" combat as the last 9 games, long straightforward maps that relentlessly funnel you to the next cutscene, a grid-based leveling system with about as many detours as the maps, and a narrative that has pretty much the same objective in the first few hours of the game until the end. In the most linear Final Fantasy experience since ---actually, they're all kind of like that. Get ready for gameplay whiplash as Final Fantasy 10's unchallenging rock-paper-scissors combat has you matching the party member with the enemy for the first three-forths of the game. With gameplay so simple you only have to wake up when there's a boss fight. Then snap to attention as the endgame suddenly starts hitting you with an actual challenge and you get to discover a true Final Fantasy tradition: grinding! Yay? Experience a wide variety of side activities and quests, minigames that serve as pleasant distractions from the sombre nature of the main story until you reach the endgame and realize that grinding doesn't have to only mean leveling up. As FF10 locks away the best equipment for your characters behind insane challenges that will have you chasing butterflies, catching monsters, racing these annoying f***ing chocobos, dodging 200 lightning bolts consecutively and playing way, way more blitzball than anyone should. So pick up your lava lamp sword and get ready for a boatload of fake religious jargon because if you like your fantasy with a hefty dollop of Kingdom Hearts-esque existential bulls*** this game has totally got you covered. Starring: Meg Ryan; Yuna-brow; Titty Monster; Wacka Wacka Wacka; Auron You Being Kind Of a Dick; Hates Mondays; Cosplay Patreon; and Seymour of My Chest Hair. for Final Fantasy X ''was 'Final Fellasleep 10times.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Final Fellasleep 10times' Man that was a crazy game! Only thing that would make it even crazier is if they made a sequel where Yuna's a pop star/treasure hunter who fights by changing outfits...! But that would never happen! Trivia * There are also episodes of 'Honest Game Trailers' about 'Final Fantasy VII' and 'Final Fantasy XV'.'' Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Final Fantasy X ''has a 96.5% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Matt Raub, Andrew Bird, Max Song, Alex Hluch, Mari Takahashi, Spencer Gilbert & Josh Mattingly Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'The Tenth “Final” Fantasy Gets an Honest Game Trailer ' - Jasyn Jones article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Role-playing game Category:Fantasy games Category:Square Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games